When Jack Meddles
by SupernovaBrainImplosion
Summary: What's an evil boy genius to do? Since Jack has nothing to do Wuya recommends he uses the Shadow of Fear to snoop on the young dragons inside their own heads. When he finds a door marked Deepest Desires, he can't resist opening it, and now maybe he wished he hadn't. It's sort of Chamiko, but Jack is the main character, though it really centers around Kimiko. Rated M for MILD lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not my best, I just started thinking about The Shadow of Fear and my mind wandered to this. If you like it, review. If you don't like it, review. Just a few words is fine, it doesn't have to be a whole paragraph.**

**Thank you very much! ^_^**

_Wow, being an evil boy genius does have its fall backs. _Jack Spicer thought to himself as he lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling in utter boredom.

He was bored because he couldn't do any evil due to a severe lack of robots. Why? Well during his last battle with the Xiaolin Dragons in training they completely decimated his robots, Kimiko in particular. It seems she hadn't been having a good day and, well, melted them. And the young Heylin boy couldn't make anymore because his order for machine parts hadn't been delivered yet.

"JACK!" Yelled Wuya, as she appeared above his face. Jack was so surprised he fell of the bed with a high-pitched yelp. "What do you want, Wuya?!" He snapped.

"You should be doing evil! Not mopping abound because your toys haven't arrived." The small purple ghost insisted.

"They aren't toys!" He whined. "Anyway, what would you have me do? I have no robots!"

"Use the Shen Gong Wu to wreak havoc on those monks then! You rely too much on those tin cans!"

"What you mean the Monkey Staff and the Manchurian Musca?" He asked sarcastically.

"What about the Shadow of Fear?!"

"No way! Been there, done that. And if you remember they just swapped fears and kicked our butts!"

"No, use it to explore their heads while they are sleeping!" She suggested. "You" can uncover their greatest weakness! Their dark secrets! Their deepest desires!"

This, he pondered, before smirking evilly. "Yes, that will do… Very nicely."

It was night at the temple, everyone was asleep. _'Fools,' _He thought. '_they'll never know what hit'em._'

Using the Manchurian Musca he transformed himself into a fly, and flew straight through the traditional Chinese windows that had no glass, into the room the Dragons shared.

Once he got inside he transformed back into his human self, before making his way over to the nearest cubicle, drawing back the curtain and stepping inside.

'_What luck! It's Kimiko!' _He celebrated internally, before becoming even more ecstatic. She had pushed the covers slightly away from her in her slumber, clearly too hot for them, she was shown now to be only in her bra and panties.

The underwear was a matching set; they were electric blue with black lace trimming. He could feel himself getting excited.

"Jack! Stop gawking and get to work!" Wuya hissed in his ear.

'_Don't mind if I do.' _He thought, before mentally hitting himself. '_Mind out of the gutter, Jack!'_

Getting back to the task at hand, her pulled out the Shadow of Fear and activated it, effectively being sucked into her mind.

He found himself to be in her dream, which was quite surreal. It seemed Jack was in a beautiful garden, but large koi fish swum through the air, blowing multi-coloured bubbles as they went along. It was quite peculiar.

He kept walking until he found the edge of the dream, a plain white wall with several marked doors. The young Heylin strode alongside the wall, reading the signs on the doors until he found uninteresting one.

'_Early childhood memories, not useful right now… Fears, seen it.… Dream Archive, mental note: come back for that one… Passwords, not relevant… Hm?_ _What's this? _He paused in front of a black door with gold writing that read: 'Deepest Desires'.

His hand reached out to grasp the golden door knob, as soon as he did he got a little electrical shock, not enough to hurt, but it was clear her mind was resisting, whether Kimiko was aware or not he didn't know. _'She really doesn't want anyone seeing this, does she?'_ That thought brought a gleam to his eye, accompanied by a large grin.

He twisted then handle and flung open the door. It opened to a small corridor with doors placed widely apart from each other on both sides.

He walked along reading the labels on the doors; they seemed to get more personal as he went along, starting with shopping list and seemingly ending with life ambitions. With every step he took the corridor got darker as the gas lamps began to fade.

He was just about to open the last door, life ambitions, before a muffled moan reached his ear, it was then he realised there was one more door at the end of the corridor. He had failed to notice it previously due to it being completely covered by darkness, but now he noticed a small amount of dim light coming from the key whole.

He was very intrigued now. _'What could be so important that Kimiko hides it in the back of her head, never allowing it to see the light of day?' _He wondered.

For the life of him he could not figure it out.

Slowly Jack Spicer made his way toward the door, he was now in complete darkness, save from the little guiding light escaping from the door.

He extended his hand out to the handle, in an effort to open the door, but quickly withdrew his hand when he felt a stinging burn in his palm. The door handle was unbearably hot! Now he really wanted to know what was in there.

Jack pulled his sleeve over his hand to use it as heat protection and once more reached for the handle; he could still feel the heat but wasn't burnt. He twisted the handle and with a sharp push, opened the door.

What he was met with too him completely by surprise.

The boy's eyes when wide and his jaw literally hit the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" The red head screamed. Jack could honestly not believe what he was seeing.

In front of him, and clearly oblivious to his cry, She and none other than **THE **Chase Young (Or her imaginational representation of them) were engaging in the most intimate activity known to mankind- and obviously having a very good time doing it!

On the regal double bed in front of him, with only black silk sheets to cover them, Chase and she were completely unclothed and moaning sensually whilst kissing. He was poised on top of her, assuming the dominating position, and his libs began to trace her jaw line down to her neck where nipped and nibbled the flesh, extracting noises of approval from her, all the while thrusting their hips together.

Kimiko suddenly flipped them over so she was in control; she kissed him passionately whilst keeping up the rhythm up. Then the young woman moved her lips down, lingering on his neck, receiving a moan of pleasure from her partner. She continued to glide her lips down, over his muscular chest, and her head disappeared under the cover.

All Jack could she was his hero, Chase Young, exclaim the younger woman's name alongside a groan of satisfaction.

"Uhh… Kimi… Kimiko… God, you're amazing..." The immortal praised.

Jack Spicer suddenly came to his senses, grabbing the door handle, despite the searing pain and slamming it closed. He turned on his heel and ran back in the direction of where had come, clutching his bloody nose. He heard two voices screaming in together pleasure, indicating he left the event just before the… climax.

"Shit it's hard to run like this!" he exclaimed verbally, referring to the painful tent in his trousers.

As soon as he got out of the corridor, he held the small statue of a bird and yelled: "Shadow of Fear!"

He quickly found himself leaving Kimiko's dreamscape and once again entering reality.

He glanced down at the sleeping figure on the mat below, she was sleeping peacefully. The blood rushed to his cheeks and then somehow out of his nose again before he could help it.

'_How the hell am I ever going to Showdown with her again?!' _He asked himself, before speeding away into the night, abandoning his task.

He was flying away hurriedly towards home, and it wasn't long before a ghostly figure caught up to him. "So how'd it go?" She asked. "You weren't in there long so- Is your nose bleeding?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He snapped, before zooming away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE: Right, hello! Sorry for the long absence, I have no excuse but pure procrastination. Ok, so I revised this fiction and tried to make it a little more readable, but there are no major changes.**

**The thing I actually want to say is that, at some point (hopefully this week), I will be expanding this one-shot into a two, or maybe even three chapter story. I had a sudden flash of inspiration whilst posting the revised edition.**

**It will still just be a humours little fiction, no big plot ideas that will turn this into something incredible, because honestly it is just the tired ramblings of someone who stays up far later than they should and as a result now has a gooey, collapsed mush where their brain should be.**

**Oh, there I go again.**


End file.
